Unforgetable Friends
by Phoenix Flamelight
Summary: Firepaw's from dazzling BerryClan. Riverpaw is from the shadowed NightClan. Still, that doesn't stop the two friends break apart their friendship. Read on to find out what happens!


_Challenge to NightClan. I'm sure you know what it is. Please review!_

* * *

**Unforgettable Friends**

Riverpaw sat alone in the dark shadows of NightClan. He walked up to the leader, Darkstar.

"Yes, Riverpaw?" she hissed.

"Um, can I go on a patrol?" the tom asked. His eyes shone with anger, being in a fight just now, that explains it.

"Hm... seems like you want to go to the Muddy Pond... _again_," hissed Darkstar calmly.

It was true. He went to a puddle named the Muddy Pond. The water always calmed him down and made him feel better... and always met his illegal friend. As in, well, he was friends with another clan cat. It was just that she was from BerryClan, not NightClan.

"Yeah. Yeah, I wanted to go to the Muddy Pond again," murmured Riverpaw.

Darkstar sighed. "Go ahead."

Riverpaw slipped out of the cave entrance. He looked behind him. No one. He looked around to make sure the path was clear. He darted through the maze-like forest. Soon, he reached a brown puddle filled with swamp water. A ginger she-cat with pale green eyes grinned at him.

"Hey, Firepaw," said Riverpaw, feeling happy. He was always cheerful around Firepaw.

"Hey, Riverpaw! Are you having a great time?" she asked.

"Yup, I sure am," said Riverpaw. His smile faded.

Firepaw looked into his eyes and seemed to read his mind. "Oh, hey. We'll be friends forever," she faltered.

"Forever?" perked up Riverpaw, spirits picking up again.

"Forever," purred Firepaw, pleased that she and Riverpaw were cheerful.

"Riverpaw! Riverpaw! Riverpaw? Where are you?" called a cold voice: Coldheart, his mentor.

On the other side a soft voice called for the ginger she-cat. From Firepaw's information, that was Softtail. We only had a few seconds.

"Our clans are rivals, but I trust you," murmured Riverpaw he backed away and dissapeared in the trees and shadows.

Firepaw sighed and started walking back to BerryClan.

"Rivals. No attacks, StarClan, please. I won't risk it," whispered Firepaw to herself. "Friends forever." She ran into a white she-cat.

"Firepaw! Stop muttering like that or else you'll look dumb like that as a warrior!" scolded Softtail. "You've been gone so long. No more long walks like that to that Muddy Whatever-it-is place!"

"Muddy Water."

"Whichever." Softtail beckoned with her fluffy tail to come forward. Firepaw trotted ahead. She ducked under fallen tree and appeared in BerryClan's dazzling camp.

Bushes were covered with delicious berries. Thorns had been straitened out. The stone was mostly white and grey, but they shone different colors. So beautiful. Even though she lived here, it still took away her breath.

"Well, come on, sneaky," snapped Softtail. Firepaw noticed a dark shape behind Softtail: her brother, Shadowpaw.

Softtail beckoned Firepaw to the training ground where the apprentices trained. Firepaw worked with battling today.

"What today?" asked Firepaw.

"It's called the Slide Claw and the Tail Trip. For the Slide Claw, it goes like this." Softtail demonstrated. She slid on the ground using her back and clawed over her, then pretending to appear right behind the invisible cat.

Firepaw did it correctly.

"The Tail Trip is also pretty easy." Softtail pretended to fall from a swipe, but then she jumped up, and with her tail under her, she brushed the ground fiercely. Where a cat should've been standing, it should've fallen from the powerful blow and Softtail landed on all fours.

Firepaw stumbled in the air and didn't always exactly land on all feet, but eventually, she got it right.

Her mentor nodded. "Those were some basic moves. We'll learn more tomorrow."

Firepaw stumbled from tiredness. She drowsily walked over to the apprentice's den and dropped right down to sleep.

The next sun-rise, Firepaw asked to go to the Muddy Pond. Stormstar nodded.

"I'm just hoping you're not up to something..." said Stormstar suspiciously.

Firepaw nodded. "I'm not doing anything bad. I just, like feel like I'll have a great day whenever I'm watching the water swirl.

Stormstar nodded and smiled. Firepaw slipped away to the clearing. A few minutes later after she arrived, Riverpaw arrived. Her heart did a little relay race.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Oh, are you hurt there?" Firepaw studied Riverpaw. He had a few new cuts on his side.

"Oh, it's okay. I have to go. I'm actually on a real patrol."

"Oh. Oh, all right. Well, by," Firepaw said without enthusiasm.

Riverpaw ran away toward his group of cats while Firepaw walked back to BerryClan. And a voice kept nagging in each others head: _Friends Forever._

* * *

_Oh, so yeah. They're best friends until they die. Hope you get it. Please review._


End file.
